Thiago Michel vs. Brent Weedman
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. Before the fight, Brent Weedman stated that the second the fight was over he would be heading with his father to see his wife who was close to having their son Will. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Weedman landed an inside kick. He landed a good leg kick and ate one with four thirty-five, interesting feeling-out process. Weedman landed a good leg kick. Michel replied. Weedman landed a body kick. Four fifteen. Weedman landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Weedman landed an inside kick. Michel landed a nice jab. He landed a good inside kick. Michel stuffed a trip from the body lock, stuffed a hip toss landing on top in half-guard. Three thirty left. Nice whizzer from Michel. Three fifteen as Michel landed three big rights, nice reversal from Weedman. Three minutes. Weedman passed to side control. Michel worked an inverted triangle. He switched towards a straight armbar. Two thirty. Weedman escaped. He kneed the body. And another. Two fifteen. Weedman kneed the body. He was mounting. Two minutes. Weedman switched to a D'arce attempt, Michel stood to the clinch though. Weedman kneed the body and broke away. One thirty-five left. Weedman landed a hard inside kick. He blocked a high kick there. Michel landed an inside kick. Weedman ate a counter left and a knee and a big front kick to the chin with one fifteen. Michel landed a hard front kick to the leg. One minute. Michel landed a body kick and ate a right and landed a blocked high kick, he missed a turning side kick. Thirty-five. Michel landed a body kick and a front kick to the body that hurt. He checked a leg kick. Weedman was tentative now. Michel landed an inside kick. Fifteen. Weedman landed an inside kick and got a trip to half-guard. The first round ended. 10-9 Michel. Weedman's father was in his corner. The second round began and they touched gloves. Weedman landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Michel landed an inside kick. Weedman landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Michel landed an inside kick and a straight left hand. Weedman landed an inside kick with four minutes. Weedman landed a nice right. Michel sprawled stuffing a single, rolled for an anaconda to half-guard now, he tried a modified guillotine still rolling, it was tight with three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Michel adjusted. Three minutes. He let it go. Weedman passed to side control kneeing the body. A big one there. Two thirty-five. Another big knee. Another. Two fifteen left. Two minutes. Weedman sat back for the D'arce. Michel escaped it on top to guard landing a right hammerfist and a nice left hand. One thirty remaining. Michel landed a right and a left. Weedman reversed nicely to side control. One minute. Weedman kneed the body hard. Thirty-five with another. "Knee!" Another landed. And a big one. Fifteen with a big knee to the hip. Weedman held Michel down. The second round ended, 10-9 Weedman clearly. Weedman had a bad mouse under his right eye though. It was almost swollen closed. The third round began. Michel circled towards that eye. Michel landed a left hook. Four thirty. Weedman landed one himself. They exchanged there. Michel landed an inside kick with four fifteen and ate a right hand and a body kick. Four minutes. "Push the pace!" Michel landed an inside kick. Weedman was coming forward. Three thirty-five. Weedman slipped on a high kick, Michel pounced to guard with two big lefts and a big left and a right, another big one. Three fifteen. Weedman stood. Weedman landed a body kick. The eye was almost closed. Three minutes as Michel landed a spinning backfist to that eye. They clinched. Two thirty-five. Weedman kneed the thigh. Weedman got a nice trip to side control. Two minutes. Michel turtled up. Michel stood working a double. They broke, they exchanged. Michel landed a spinning back kick to the body and a front kick to the same spot and a right hook. Weedman kept coming. One fifteen. Two front kicks from Michel. One minute. The eye was almost closed. His left eye was bleeding from the corner. Thirty-five left. Michel landed a leg kick. Weedman landed a left hook. "Takedown, Brent!" Weedman worked a double. Michel stuffed it, Weedman rolled for a leglock. The third round ended. 10-9 Michel but close. 29-28 Michel but it was a very close fight. Might be a robbery. Jimmy Smith scored it 29-28 Weedman. 29-28 Michel, 29-28 Weedman and 29-28 for the winner by split decision... Weedman. Well.. that's good. But Michel got robbed.